Faery Tale
by JustLookAround-MusicWriter
Summary: It's hard enough to be the new girl, imagine how much worse it is when there is something supernatural involved. AU Cat/Robbie Jade/Beck Tori/Andre


Prologue: Hollywood Arts

_"I feel like we're guessing, but I don't know_

_I could stay, I could let you go"_

"Watch where you're going!" Were the first words snapped at Caterina Valentine on her first day at Hollywood Arts. The red velvet cupcake haired bombshell was wearing a dazzling blue babydoll dress that went down to her knees. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as her dress shoes clicked on the ground everything she took the tiniest step. A dreamy expression was upon her face, eyes dazed and mouth in a childish smile. All at once that had changed.

The bubbly girl was sprawled out on the floor, chatters of the other students subsiding as she looked up at a dark haired girl with a coffee in hand. She was beautiful; pale perfection with sharp features. Her style was gothic and bad with a screamo band t-shirt, dark black wash skinnies and a leather jacket to match. A permanent scowl was etched onto her face. The hallway was dead silent, all of the surrounding students from Hollywood Arts watched the scene unfold. "I-I'm so sorry." Cat stuttered to the intimidating girl. "I didn't mean to."

The girl snorted in return; "Who are you?"

"I'm Cat!" She exclaimed, standing up suddenly and offering the girl with a sour face a hand to shake.

"Like the animal?" She took a sip of her coffee as she sneered this.

Cat's face quickly went crestfallen as hurt sprung into her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Came the sarcastic response as the gothic one began to cooly walk away. Cat turned as she did this with a bright smile on her face. She clearly did not understand her sarcasm.

"Wait!" She called out to the older girl. "What's your name?"

The pale girl with jet black hair and a blue streak responded. "Jade and if you bump into me again and I'll cut your tongue out with my scissors." As she left the corridor, the chatter of the students began again. Friends joked around with friends, acquaintances made small talk and smiles were shared.

Cat thought nothing of it; instead attempting to find her locker. When the hallway fell silent once more, she began to get curious. Jade had entered the the hallway once again, this time with a pale brunette who had curls cascading down the the small of her back. A brown skinned boy had his large hands on the brunette's waist as the two gave the student body looks of indifference. Another pale person trailed behind them; a boy with jet black hair that was much too long. He held onto Jade's hand as he whispered into her ear. Finally, two curly mops of hair stumbled as they pushed one another around. All of them had an air of mystery to them, one that seemed hard to pinpoint. It was almost as if all of them shared one deep, dark secret that connected them to one another.

"There you are!" Exclaimed Sinjin, a boy that Cat had met in summer camp the year before.

"Here I am!" She exclaimed in her usual bubbly voice as she shared a smile with the weird boy. He creeped her out still, even now. However, he was the only familiar face in this sea of not knowing who anyone is. "Want to hear a joke?" Sinjin shrugged and she took this as a go ahead. "Knock, knock!"

Sinjin gasped. "Look at that goddess." He pointed to where Jade was standing. "How I wish she were mine!"

Cat blinked a few times. "Kay-kay!" She said, sunny disposition shining through. "Do you know where locker 223 is?"

Sinjin's eyes went wide. "T-that's over where Jade is!" He stuttered.

"Thanks!"

"That girl wasn't the least bit frightened by me Beck!" Jade snapped. "I think she knows something."

"Relax Jade." The boy she was clutching said. "She knows n-"

By this point, Cat had skipped up to the group in pure happiness. "Excuse me!" She chirped, smiling at them all. "You are all in front of my one time my brother had a locker in the giant building where the doctors wouldn't let him leave. He kept a dead fish in there."

"Are you always so cheerful?!" Jade barked, smirking when Cat jumped.

Hurt filled Cat's stomach; easily weighing her down to the Earth. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She cried, shrinking into herself.

"It means that you shouldn't be!" Came Jade's menacing reply.

The brunette with curls came to her rescue. "Jade, maybe you shouldn't be so mean to her. She's new. She doesn't understand how the school works." The boy with glasses that stood beside her, nodded frantically. Cat was automatically aware of the fact that butterflies seemed to have jumped into her throat when she noticed that he was studying her.

"Shut it Vega!" Jade snarled. "She won't ever understand if we treat her like a baby. She needs to learn her place."

Tears sprung to Cat's chocolate eyes as she looked up at the sour girl, her bottom lip had jutted out subconsciously and her hands began to shake. "Please stop yelling; it makes it hard to breath." Cat's breathless reply was full of sadness. "My brother was yelling before he was locked away by the needle man. All I want is to go to my locker."

"Then go!" Jade yelled, trying to send the Red Velvet Cupcake haired princess away.

"I can't!" Was her frustrated reply. "You're standing right in front of it."

Jade rolled her eyes in return. "Whatever," She muttered as she walked away with Beck at her side. Slowly the others followed: The girl with the curls, her boy friend and one curly haired head. Only one remained. The boy with the glasses.

**JustLookAround-MusicWriter A.K.A. JLA is here. This is my first attempt at writing anything, so I hope you enjoy it. Uhm, my updates probably won't be overly consistent but there should be a new chapter up at least once a month. The next chapter will be much longer considering this is just a prologue. Characters may be OOC but I haven't watched Victorious in a quite sometime.**

**Thanks so much to anyone who reads this...Please Read and Review! Also Favourite or Follow. I have some plans for some more stories in different categories, though they are not up yet I will let you know when they are! Song Of The Chapter: Guessing-Against The Current NY**


End file.
